Bad Romance: A Scarlet and Herb Fanfiction(Minions 2015)
by iLoveCartoonTillEnd
Summary: Join the former most evil villain of all times, Scarlet and her bad boy inventor husband, Herb, as they take their journey through the romantic life, meeting new challenges and trials. A big challenge will come their way, challenging them to fight and stay together as one, even though things seem to be hopeless.


A/N: I'm a new user here in , but not a new writer/reader. I also make stories in with the same username "iLoveCartoonTillEnd." So, if you have the interest to go check my other stories out, then, here you go: user/iLoveCartoonTillEnd

Okay, first of all, the Minions movie was a _ **lot**_ interesting than I imagined. It was original, comedy, awesome and incredible. So if you haven't watched it yet…I recommend watching it, cause it is a _**need**_ to watch that adorable movie.

Second of all, I made this fanfic, because I immediately fell in love with Scarlet and Herb's relationship in the movie. It was…a villain-y romance, like a bad girl bad boy attitude. Inspirations become imaginations…And my imaginations become stories. That's how my fanfic world works.

Well, let's jump into the story! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Scarlet punched the table in frustration. She gave out a shiver and tucked herself tighter in the blanket.

"Those minions ruined my whole life! Plus, worked for that pointy-nosed son of a -"

"Careful with your words, baby," Herb interrupted.

Scarlet rolled her eyes with annoyance. "I'm sorry, baby. I just am... _too annoyed_ with those yellow little adorable _FREAKS_!" she apologized furiously. She shivered and felt goosebumps popping out all over her. Oh no, the freeze ray caused much of her.

"My baby's feeling cold," Herb worried, joining Scarlet on the bed.

"How 'bout some cuddle to heat things up?" Herb suggested.

It's been a while-No. Years. Years since they cuddled. Scarlet was all busy with her villain schemes she nearly forgot to give time to her husband. Herb has been happy. Scarlet saw him flash that smile everytime she entered the house. But behind that smile, he was hoping to cuddle in with her. Yes-Scarlet let the minions see the romantic side of them. In fact, Scarlet let all their guests and visitors see the romantic side of them. Just not when they're all alone.

"Maybe next time, dear. I'm too frustrated to love. In fact, I'm too frustrated to do anything, Herb. Oh, help me, darling!" Scarlet replied, raising her hands up in the sky.

"That's why I'm asking you for a cuddle. To help you," Herb said, pouting.

Scarlet shook her head. "You don't understand," she mumbled.

"Yes! In fact, I don't understand! Every single day you're visiting places for your-Your preciously evil schemes-And I definitely absolutely totally _do not_ understand why you forget to give your hisband the quality time he needs!" Herb suddenly let it all out.

"And now, I'm just asking you one cuddle. Just one," Herb added, tears welling up in his eyes. "Just one cuddle from my beautiful precious gem."

Scarlet was startled of Herb's reaction. She never knew she could see this side of her husband. Now, she realized that all her life, she was busy of her evil plans, she was just standing there, giving Herb orders-like a servant- for him to invent some evil inventions for herself. And there he was, following every of her orders, realizing she had done everything for herself, and not for anyone else, but for herself, not even her husband.

She turned to Herb's side. She saw tears about to fall on her husband's face. She gave a worried-yet concerned face, and kissed the tears away.

She sat up, putting her arms around Herb, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Herb. I hadn't realized until now that I have been careless of you-careless of us. I'm sorry. I promise. From now on, I will give my handsome husband the quality time he needs, and put away those villain plans if I have to. Forgive me, baby," Scarlet apologized, hugging the thin man tight.

Herb gave a smile. He hugged the woman back, and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I forgive you, baby," Herb said with a bittersweet smile.

Scarlet smiled back and nuzzled her head onto his. "I love you, baby," she said.

"I love you, too," Herb said as he planted his lips on hers. "Now, get some sleep. We have to do more tomorrow and you have to get more sleep," he added.

"Do what?" asked Scarlet.

"Quality time together?" Herb replied.

Scarlet just giggled. "Okay. Goodnight," she said, kissing him on the cheeks.

"Night." Herb turned the lamp off and slept with his wife on his arms.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to rate and review! :D


End file.
